<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Pigs and Frogs by puffythepig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441105">Of Pigs and Frogs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig'>puffythepig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Muppets Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Muppet Show, The Muppets (TV 2015), The Muppets - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Questioning, Sexuality Crisis, Unrequited Crush, past kermit/piggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piggy wanted to hate Denise. She really did. When she heard that the other pig was Kermit's plus one to Valentine's Night at Rowlf's, she felt sick. </p><p>But, something about the other pig made her question parts of herself she never questioned before. And now she had a different problem with Denise; she was in love with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denise/Kermit the Frog, Kermit the Frog/Miss Piggy, Miss Piggy/Denise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Muppets Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Pigs and Frogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Of Pigs and Frogs</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Normally, Valentine’s Day was a holiday that Miss Piggy loved. Every year, even if they were struggling with their relationship, Kermit would buy her dinner and they would try their best to be happy together. But, just a few months prior, Kermit had officially broken it off with Piggy, and this time he showed no sign of taking her back.</p><p>Even then, Piggy had dozens of chocolates and cards sent in from her fans. This should have made her content, but her mind kept racing back to her beloved frog, and then the bomb of news was dropped.</p><p>Kermit was bringing a plus one to the Muppet Studio’s Valentine’s Day Party at Rowlf’s that night. Piggy had planned on putting on her best dress and gloves and makeup and trying to court her frog again, but the news stayed buried in the pit of her stomach. Instead, she put on her third favorite party dress, a smudge of lipstick and mascara, and hurried out the door, deciding to at least get a few drinks from the party.</p><p>When she arrived, Piggy’s eyes danced over the guests and stopped on where the new pig woman was standing beside Kermit, laughing about something. Swallowing her pride, Piggy made her way over to where Uncle Deadly sat at the bar, reading a book.</p><p>“Buy me a drink,” she demanded, the catfish-like muppet glancing up from his Shakespeare novel. She sighed and pouted as he pulled out his wallet. “please.”</p><p>“Oh, Piggy, don’t let the little pig Kermit brought bring you down,” Deadly answered before asking Rowlf for two fruity cocktails, “I’m sure she’ll be gone in no time.”</p><p>Piggy tried to ignore the doubt that sprinkled into her stomach. “I know.” As the drinks were placed in front of them, the pig muppet started to earnestly sip at hers. “I don’t care, though. I need to remember that I’m a strong woman, with or without that dumb frog.” She downed her cocktail and pushed the glass to Rowlf, silently requesting another.</p><p>“That’s exactly true, Piggy. If anything, I would be getting back at the frog if I were you.”</p><p>Snorting at the image of Kermit crawling back and asking for forgiveness, Piggy nodded. “I like that idea. I’m not sure how, though.”</p><p>Deadly curiously scanned the room and stared at the other pig in the room. “Well, it seems as if Denise is a lightweight. Maybe if you get her a little more drunk, she’ll admit some deep dark secret about herself you can use against the frog.”</p><p>Smiling widely at the idea, Piggy thanked her friend and watched until Kermit was brought to a booth at the other end of the building by Fozzie. Taking advantage of the opening, Piggy strut over to Denise, who gasped as the other pig neared her.</p><p>“Oh, Miss Piggy, it’s so nice to finally meet you! You’re so gorgeous in person,” Denise said immediately, holding her nearly-empty beer glass tightly. “I mean, you’re gorgeous always but especially in person.” She hiccuped and Piggy wanted to roll her eyes, but the immediate compliments stopped her.</p><p>“Hello, misssssss,” Piggy held out the ‘s’ as if she didn’t know the other pig’s name, keeping her eyes on the almost empty mug.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s Denise.” The other pig stepped closer to Piggy, clutching at her hands in a drunk attempt to shake them. Wow, she really was a lightweight.</p><p>Giving a small smile, Piggy motioned to the mug. “Is it alright if I buy you another drink?”</p><p>The brunette laughed loudly. “That’s so sweet of you,” she slurred out, eagerly sipping at her new drink as soon as it was placed in front of her.</p><p>“So, Denise, why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?”</p><p>The shorter pig bit her lip and leaned a bit closer to Piggy. “All I want to talk about is you, Miss Piggy.”</p><p>A bit taken aback, Piggy cleared her throat and stepped back slightly. “Well, who doesn’t? But, really. How did you meet Kermit?”</p><p>The other pig seemed a big upset at the change in the conversation but replied. “We met at a cross-promotional meeting, and he gave me his phone number and said I could come to the Valentine’s Day party if I wanted. I thought it would be nice to get to know the others in the building, so I came.” She glanced over, trying to find the frog in the crowd but couldn’t succeed. “He’s been nice to me. But enough about him, or me. Can you please tell me something interesting about you, Miss Piggy?”</p><p>Unable to resist the urge to talk about herself, Piggy complied. “What kind of thing do you want to1”</p><p>Before Piggy could even finish her sentence, Denise interrupted her. “What kind of lipstick are you wearing right now? It’s <em>gorgeous.” </em></p><p>Giving the other a prissy smile, Piggy leaned against the bar and answered. “Oh, it’s this new matte lipstick, one of my friends actually made it for me, so I’m sorry to say it’s one of a kind.”</p><p>“I wonder…what it would feel like on my lips.”</p><p>When Denise only batted her eyelashes at Piggy and scooted a little closer to her, the superstar felt her stomach flip. Well, she wasn’t expecting that. “Oh, um. As I said, it’s one of a kind.”</p><p>Denise nodded and grabbed her drink, staring into it. “Do you think you could drive me home?”</p><p>Piggy raised her eyebrows a bit. Maybe driving the drunk pig home and listening to her ramble would give her the upper hand over Kermit, after all. “Sure, Denise. Are you ready to go now?”</p><p>The brunette stared at her with wide eyes and nodded, grabbing onto Piggy’s arm and clutching it to her gut. “Yes, please.”</p><p>Clearing her throat in surprise at the sudden touch, Piggy led the other outside to her limo, messaging Deadly to come out and drive as soon as she sat in the backseat with Denise. “How much did you drink, Denise?”</p><p>The other pig hummed in thought and shrugged. “Just two or three, I think.” She leaned her head tiredly on Piggy’s shoulder as if they were best friends and not acquaintances. Deadly climbed into the car’s front seat and Piggy shrugged in reply to him.</p><p>After pulling the address out of the drunk pig’s mouth, the limo rumbled and started driving. “Piggy, your limo is so beautiful. I’ve never seen the inside of a car like this before.” Denise gasped and pointed above their heads. “Is that a DVD player?”</p><p>Laughing a little, Piggy pressed a button on it. Right away, the machine made a few whirring sounds and the Mean Girls opening screen showed. “Oh, Piggy, that’s amazing!” Denise tightened her grip on Piggy’s arm, getting her hand closer to Piggy’s.</p><p>“Isn’t it? I had it installed not too long ago.” Piggy pressed play, and after a few minutes the limo pulled to the side of the street in front of a tiny, yellow house. “Is this your home, Denise?”</p><p>The other pig nodded. “Will you walk me out, Miss Piggy? Please?”</p><p>Piggy rolled her eyes but silently agreed, leaving the car with Denise and walking her up to her porch. Denise finally loosened her grip on the blonde’s arm and rummaged through her small hand purse, pulling out her keys. Before even turning to her door, Denise gazed up at Piggy.</p><p>“You know, Miss Piggy, you’re so beautiful in the moonlight.”</p><p>Scoffing a bit in amusement, Piggy started to thank her when Denise interrupted her again.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>After staring for a moment and registering what the other said, Piggy shook her head. “No, no. You’re incredibly drunk, you don’t know what you’re asking for.”</p><p>“Oh, but I do, Piggy! I promise! You’re just so beautiful, I would give anything to kiss you!” Denise whined out and Piggy swallowed hard, pulling her arm roughly away.</p><p>“I said no. Now, you need to go inside and get some sleep.”</p><p>Pouting and nodding sadly, the shorter pig did as Miss Piggy told her and went inside of her home. Quickly, Piggy jumped into the passenger side of her limo and stared blankly at the road in front of them.</p><p>After a minute of driving away, Deadly’s curiosity got the best of him. “So, how did it go? Did you find anything about her you can use against the frog?”</p><p>Miss Piggy thought about how Denise stared up at her and asked for a kiss and shook her head violently. “No, I didn’t. She was way too drunk to even understand me. Sounds like a lightweight.”</p><p>“Hm, I see. And do you want to go back to the party?”</p><p>Still shaking her head, her words now coming out softer, Piggy leaned against the window. “No…I’m developing a headache. I’m going to go home and go to bed.” The catfish-like muppet nodded understandingly and brought the superstar home.</p><p>Once in her room and in her pajamas, Piggy collapsed onto her bed, her head spinning. Denise asked to…kiss her. And the worst part was that Piggy considered it.</p><p>Her entire life, Piggy always thought that her destiny was to settle down with Kermit and have a dozen kids and lead a life of success and happiness, but now she wasn’t so sure. Was there a slim chance that she would be happy with another woman? Piggy couldn’t be sure and flipped her light off, falling into a deep sleep.</p><p>When morning came and Piggy sat down at her desk, the events of the night before swirled around in her head again like a fish in a bowl. It was hard not to think about Denise’s words. The idea that any woman, let alone someone who was a bit younger and as attractive as Denise sent a zap down the leading pig’s spine. It made Piggy wonder how often it was that her female fans wanted to kiss her, or if any of them daydreamed about growing older with her like she did with Kermit. The idea fluttered in her gut like fireflies and she had to stand up and walk around her office to get it to settle.     </p><p>Still, the superstar tried her best to focus on her paperwork and read over the evenings plans a billion times before lunch finally started to roll around. When the door to her office opened, Miss Piggy expected to see Deadly, Scooter, or even Walter ready to take her order, but instead Denise stood in the doorway.</p><p>“Hello Miss Piggy,” Denise said in a soft voice, giving the other a shy smile. “I just thought I’d come and see you today.”</p><p>The fireflies from before sprung back into Piggy’s belly with new life, and she swallowed hard.</p><p>“I can’t quite remember yesterday, but I know I’m embarrassing when I’m drunk, and I wanted to apologize. Is it alright if I buy you lunch today to make up for it?”</p><p>The idea that Deadly suggested the night before floated in the back of Piggy’s cranium and she shrugged. “Alright. I was thinking of ordering the noodles.”</p><p>Denise let out a giggle. “I was actually hoping we could go out somewhere a little better than the office. I’m paying, of course.”</p><p>Smiling at the idea of a lunch that wasn’t made by the Swedish Chef, Piggy agreed right away. “Of course. That sounds like it would be fun. Where were you thinking?”</p><p>Piggy walked towards Denise and started following her out of the room and the building, and within minutes they ended up in a small café near the studio. After ordering a soup and sandwich and relaxing in her seat across from the younger pig, Miss Piggy’s mind danced back to the question Denise had asked before. Trying her best to replace her thoughts, the superstar stirred the conversation.</p><p>“So, Denise, are there any movies out you’re interested in?”</p><p>Right away, the pig across from her perked up. “Oh! Well, it’s not new or anything but I just rented ‘Bewitched’ the other day! I’ve been dying to see it. I’m a huge fan of Kristen Chenowreth.”</p><p>Unable to stop the smile from growing on her face, Piggy leaned forward. “I love Bewitched! I think you’ll like it.”</p><p>Tilting her head and sipping her coke, Denise leaned forward as well. “If you want, you could come over and watch it with me. I have a popcorn maker and a cat, and it would be nice to watch it with someone with such good taste.”</p><p>Blinking for a minute and thinking over the offer, Piggy hesitated. Part of her wanted to go over and try again to dig up some dirt on Denise, while the other side of Piggy reminded her of what Denise had said before. Was Denise considering this a date? Was that something Piggy could let herself do? Go on a date with another woman?</p><p>Denise started back up. “It’s alright, if you don’t want to,” her voice lowered a bit, “I know we don’t know each other that well yet, or anything, but I just thought-“</p><p>“I’d love to, Denise.” Piggy wasn’t sure she believed herself, and the velocity at which the words left her mouth, even before she could consider them, shocked her. Maybe she did want to go and see Denise’s house better. The impression that Denise had made when she leaned on Piggy’s shoulder in her limo the night before heated up and Piggy had to stop herself from appearing nervous.</p><p>The lunch continued with the two discussing what popcorn seasonings they should get, and as Piggy made her way back to her office, the odd feeling from before floating back into her gut. Piggy wanted to write it off as just her being excited to get some dirt on Denise and use it against Kermit, but she wasn’t sure she believed herself. Maybe it would be nice to just relax and enjoy the film with Denise. It would be nice to have a friend, especially another pig.</p><p>Twirling around in her chair and trying to fight the smile on her face, Piggy gave in and slowly brought herself back to her work, trying to focus on her papers and not on her evening with Denise in a few days.</p><p>When the weekend rolled around, Piggy struggled to pick out an outfit and finally decided on a fashionable yet comfortable long-sleeved crop-top with little pineapples printed on it and high-waisted jeans. She stopped in front of the mirror and fluffed her hair up, barely realizing Deadly standing in the doorway.</p><p>“You seem a bit excited for finding out Denise’s secrets,” the catfish-like muppet said nonchalantly, and Piggy spun around, a lump appearing in her throat.</p><p>“I’ve done a lot of thinking, Deadly,” She applied her lipstick in her pocket mirror. “I don’t think this is the right way to get back at Kermit. I’ll think of something else.”</p><p>The greyish muppet shook his head. “I’m shocked, Piggy,” he crossed his arms, “why are you suddenly changing your mind?”</p><p>Twirling a piece of hair around her finger, the pig shrugged. “I’m not sure why, Deadly. Denise is too nice. I don’t want to accidentally ruin her life or anything. Just Kermit’s.”</p><p>Piggy sprayed more hairspray into her fluffy updo and turned towards the mirror, trying to avoid any more interrogation. After a few more minutes of preening herself, Piggy hurried down the stairs of her home and into her limo. When she arrived and made her way to Denise’s doorstep, she couldn’t even knock before the door was thrown open.</p><p>Right away, two smaller pigs gazed up at her. One appeared to be a teenager, and she seemed more interested in Piggy than the smaller one, who angrily held a pout up at her.</p><p>“Miss Piggy! I thought Denise had gone crazy when she said you were coming over,” the taller one said, holding a picture to her chest. “will you please sign my poster?”</p><p>“She <em>is </em>crazy for letting her over, Diana!” The small pig chirped up, her arms crossed. “I thought Denise had higher standards than to be friends with someone as girly and weak as Miss <em>Icky!” </em></p><p>Denise’s gasp sounded from the inside of the apartment, and within minutes she stood between the two younger pigs and the superstar. “Come in, Piggy, I’m so sorry about this! They both wanted to meet you so badly and they refused to go to sleep until they did,” She grabbed the hand of the child pig, “I should’ve known Darcie was going to use this as a chance to be rude to our guests, though.” She sighed and started to pull the little girl further into the home, mumbling under her breath.</p><p>Normally, Piggy wouldn’t have hesitated to punt the kid, but instead, she had to suppress laughter. “Poor thing, but I’m not weak! And it’s not a crime to be girly.”</p><p>Denise lifted the smaller pig into the air now, and Piggy tried her best not to appear impressed by the show of strength. The kid had to at least be ten years old, but Denise lifted her swiftly and effortlessly as if she was a toddler. Squirming around in Denise’s arms, the pig with the messy bob haircut snarled. “Being girly is <em>gross!” </em></p><p>“That’s enough, young lady!” Denise brought the child into the back room and after a few moments, returned with an awkward smile. “I’m so sorry about that, Piggy. She’s been going through this phase of being against everything girly for a while now.”</p><p>Shaking her head, Piggy looked over to the teenager in the room. “It’s no problem. Now, you said you wanted something signed?” After signing the shy and excitable girl’s ‘Pigs In Space’ poster and watching her be ushered to her room, Piggy let out a small laugh.</p><p>Denise glanced over to her curiously as she started to load the popcorn maker. “What is it?”</p><p>“I’m just a bit surprised. I didn’t think you would still be living with your parents.”</p><p>Right away, the brunette’s ears drooped slightly. “Oh, um. Those <em>are </em>my sisters, but our parents didn’t want anything to do with them anymore. They said they’re too old to take care of kids, so…I’ve been raising them.”</p><p>Instantly Piggy found herself by Denise’s side, placing a gentle hand on her arm. “I’m so sorry, Denise. I had no idea. How could your own parents do that to you or your sisters?”</p><p>Shrugging, Denise bit her lip. “I’m not sure. They were a little harsh on me growing up, but I never expected them to do something like this. Luckily they helped me buy this home to raise them in, and sometimes they send a little cash. But, we rarely talk to them anymore.”</p><p>Swallowing all the info, Piggy gave the other a smile as the final kernels popped in the background. “Well, if it means anything, I think you’re really amazing for taking care of them. There’s no way it’s easy.”</p><p>Denise just smiled up towards Piggy before turning around and pulling the popcorn out of the maker and pouring it into one large bowl. After drowning the fluffy white snack in butter and salt, the two curled up on the couch, despite the space it provided them, with the excuse of the popcorn being easier to reach. Unable to help herself, Piggy felt herself letting out loud laughs and snorts that she would have tried to hide if it wasn’t another pig who oinked in laughter pressed to her side. As the movie went on and sleep tugged at the back of Piggy’s mind, she suddenly felt herself thrust back into the reality of the situation when Denise leaned her head on her shoulder once again, like she had done before in the limo. Ignoring the hitch in her throat, Piggy let her arm slip around Denise’s shoulders carefully.</p><p>This was…nice. It didn’t feel like sparks were flying off her body, or like her stomach was twisting and making her feel ill. It just felt natural and warm and inviting, and Piggy silently told herself that she could get used to living like this. Even when she was dating Kermit, it was rare a scene occurred like this, and when it did, there was always a feeling that it was only happening because she was desperate for attention he never wanted to give her. She wondered to herself if he ever even loved her but the other pig snuggling closer into her snapped her mind back to the present, where she felt warm and wanted.</p><p>The movie ended and as Denise stood up and stretched, Piggy joined her. She partly expected there to be an air of awkwardness to the situation, but Denise only gave her an open smile and started cleaning up the popcorn.</p><p>After the mess was gone, the two ventured onto the porch and sat on it, waiting for Deadly to arrive and pick Piggy up. Without any hesitation, Denise leaned her head onto Piggy’s shoulder again, and Piggy couldn’t hide the smile that formed on her face.</p><p>She glanced at Denise shyly and realized in an instant how badly she wanted to kiss her.</p><p>The thought danced around in her head dangerously and she tried to fight it. Even if she <em>did </em>like Denise, the idea of kissing anyone of the first date made something in Piggy shake. It wasn’t a great idea. Still, even as Deadly showed up and Denise hugged her goodbye before going inside, Piggy let the idea simmer. She wanted to kiss Denise.</p><p>Once in the car, Deadly swiftly took notice of the unusually shy and lovelorn smile that adorned Piggy’s face and the realization hit him like a brick. “You’re in love with Denise yourself, that’s why you don’t want to use her.”</p><p>Huffing, Piggy glared over at her close friend and chauffer. “I don’t know if I want to call it that.”</p><p>“But I’m right.”</p><p>Shrugging, Piggy stared down at her jeans. “Maybe… I’m not sure. I don’t think I’ve felt this way towards another woman before, let alone another pig, but when we were watching the movie tonight, she leaned on me and it just felt so…right. Like the stars aligned, and nothing could go wrong. And when we were sitting on the porch, I realized I wanted to kiss her.”</p><p>Deadly hummed quietly for a moment before replying. “That sounds like love to me, Piggy.”</p><p>“…then it’s true. I’m in love with Denise.”</p><p>Her driver laughed. “You realize how you could truly get back at Kermit, then, don’t you? Ask her out before he can. If she was leaning on you so much, there’s a good chance she feels the same way about you.”</p><p>A wild smile broke onto Piggy’s face. “That’s a perfect plan! But if I’m going to do it right, I’m going to need you to drive me to the nearest grocery store before we go home tonight.” When Deadly raised a brow, she continued. “I want to buy my future girlfriend some gifts.”</p><p>When the next morning finally rolled around, Piggy felt her stomach twisting like a snake in anticipation as she stood outside Denise’s office, her head held to the sky. Just as she raised her gloved hand to the door, it swung open, and the other pig ushered her inside excitedly.</p><p>Awkwardly hiding the bag of gifts behind her back, Piggy let Denise start. “Piggy, I was just about to come and find you! I really need to ask you something.”</p><p>Piggy’s chest thudded. This was too good to be true! Denise was about to confess her feelings for Piggy, and everything was going to work out perfectly. Lost in her daydream about what their first official date would be, the superstar nearly choked on Denise’s words.</p><p>“Well, Kermit asked me to be his girlfriend this morning. I really want to say yes, but I know you’re his ex. I consider you a great friend and I wanted to ask you for permission first. You won’t be upset if I go out with him, right?”</p><p>After staring for a long minute, Piggy forced a grin. “Of course, I’m fine with it.” She choked out, trying to fight the bubble forming in the back of her throat. “Just don’t let him break your heart, okay?”</p><p>“Thank you, Piggy!” Denise leaned forward and hugged her friend, taking notice of the bag behind her back. “Who are the goodies for, Piggy?” She gasped. “Did you find someone new at the same time? Are we both getting boyfriends at the same time?”</p><p>Shaking her head softly, Piggy kept straining her smile as she headed for the door. “Not yet I haven’t. These are just for me.” Just as Piggy opened the door, Denise called out a cheerful goodbye and the superstar hurried to her office, locking herself inside.</p><p>As soon as she was alone, she slunk to the ground and started pulling the chocolates out of the bag, eating them hurriedly as she hummed to herself. “Can’t live with ‘em, can’t live without ‘em.” She sighed and shook her head before hiding it in her hands. She wanted desperately to let out some of the emotions and cry, but instead slowly started to fall asleep with pigs and frogs dancing around merrily in her head.</p><p>Never did Piggy think her heart could be broken by not one, but two people.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>